


Backroom Boyfriend

by dastiel_gal (rock_chick), rock_chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-06
Updated: 2010-09-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rock_chick/pseuds/dastiel_gal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rock_chick/pseuds/rock_chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's idea of "going undercover" leaves a lot to be desired, and Dean's in for a wild night!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backroom Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://bladeachilles.livejournal.com/profile)[**bladeachilles**](http://bladeachilles.livejournal.com/)'s prompts **fake!boyfriends** and **uber-repression** in [the Five Acts #2 kinky comment!fic meme](http://toestastegood.livejournal.com/550739.html).

"Could you try to stay in character, Winchester? Just for a few minutes?"

Dean snarls. "You try it, when you've been groped six times in the space of three metres! By _guys_."

Gabriel sniggers and tries to look innocent, but given that he was the one who snapped Dean into sprayed-on black leathers and a muscle tee two sizes too small, he's backing a loser. Dean is pissed as hell and having trouble remembering why he agreed to come into a gay bar in the first place, much less wearing this get-up.

"Try and look like you're enjoying yourself, at least," snarks Gabriel. "You're not going to get the patrons talking with a scowl like that."

Dean's about to argue, but he's momentarily struck dumb by Gabriel tugging his belt-loops until they're standing hip-to-hip, Gabe's arm casually draped around Dean's waist, hand stroking around the waistband of his jeans. Gabe strikes up a conversation with the guys next to them, tries to steer them towards the subject of the town's dwindling gay population, but he may as well not have bothered; nobody's going to talk with Dean glowering at them over his shoulder.

"This is not gonna work," sighs Gabe. "Dean, _sweetie_ , how are we supposed to find the incubus if you scare everyone away?"

"Well, given that nobody _knows_ it's an incubus until they're, you know, half- _dead_ already, that's a stupid strategy," grumps Dean, jumping as he gets goosed yet again.

Gabe rolls his eyes, looking thoroughly put-upon.

"Seriously," pursues Dean, "is talking to every gay guy in town the best idea you've got?"

There's a moment while Gabe chews his lip, considering, looking at Dean as if he can see right into his soul (as if it wasn't bad enough with Cas doing that, and he actually _trusts_ Cas. Just.) Then Gabe's face lights up with unholy glee. Dean's stomach sinks like a stone, 'cos that look never leads to anything good.

"I just had a better idea," sings Gabe, grabbing Dean's hand and tugging him through the crowd. Dean's stride gets less co-ordinated as they move; he's commando under the tight leathers (and fuck Gabriel very much for that) and they're rubbing against him with every step. By the time they reach the internal door Gabriel's making for, he's half-hard just from the friction.

Gabe starts to push the door open, and it's even darker in there than in the bar. Dean suddenly realizes where they're heading, and tries to backpedal, but Gabriel's about a million times stronger than he looks. "I am NOT going in the backroom with you! Dammit!"

Dean can't see anything as Gabe tows him inexorably across the room and pushes him up against a spare patch of wall. He can hear, though, grunts and moans from all sides, audible even over the music thumping in from the main room - and the entire room reeks of men and sex. It's like live porno. The kind of porno Dean only watches when he's absolutely sure he's not gonna be interrupted and can wipe the browser history before Sammy sees it. His breath starts coming faster.

Gabe leans in close, pulls Dean's head down to speak directly in his ear. "Just relax, Winchester. Seeing as the incubus likes muscley leather boys so much, you're gonna give him a little something to whet his appetite."

Dean tries to argue with that gameplan, but Gabriel's nibbling at his earlobe, and _ngghhh_ , he's sensitive there. He tries to get words out through a suddenly dry mouth, but Gabriel's not listening anyway.

"Work with me here, stud." Gabriel's hand slides up the back of Dean's neck, tilting his head forward, and slides his lips in for a kiss. Dean makes a muffled sound of complaint, tries to keep it to a stage-kiss, but Gabriel's having none of it, nibbles and sucks at Dean's full bottom lip until he surprises a gasp out of Dean, then takes advantage of that to slip his tongue in. He's a _very_ good kisser, and Dean gives up and goes with it. Only for show, after all. It's not _real_.

When Gabe has got Dean's lips kissed-out and swollen to his satisfaction, he nips his way down Dean's throat, and Dean has his head thrown back against the wall, moaning, before he remembers that he's only supposed to be _pretending_ to enjoy this. There's a low chuckle from Gabriel, damn his archangel hearing, and Dean rights his head and opens his eyes - this is going too damn far - and then realizes that his vision has adjusted to the near-darkness. He can see what's going on around him, and holy _fuck_.

All around the room are men, in couples and threesomes, kissing and stroking and jerking and sucking each other. Dean's mouth falls open, stunned. He's heard rumours about what goes on in backrooms, sure, but having heard about it doesn't cushion him from the shock of seeing, hearing and smelling it, all around him. Dean swallows, hard, can't help the shudder of heat that goes through him.

He's too busy staring at everybody else to pay proper attention to what Gabriel is doing, so when Gabriel's sneaky mouth fastens on his suddenly-bared nipple and sucks, Dean squawks and bucks against him before he can stop himself. Gabe adds teeth, and that feels even better, and wait, no, nonoNO, this isn't... _Dean_ isn't... panic races around his head and he grabs Gabe by the shoulders and starts shoving against him, trying to get him off.

" _Dean._ " Gabriel pushes Dean's hands up and off him, pins them to the wall just above his head, as easily as if he were a child, and holds them there with the tiniest whisper of power. "Chill out, kiddo. This is just between you and me, okay? On the down-low." He waggles his eyebrows, straight back to irrepressible.

Dean gasps, grounded, his mind clawing itself back out of the panic, knees shaking. He's pretty sure Gabriel can see straight into him, his most carefully hidden secrets, the fantasies about men and being held down, and even as he burns with shame, Dean can feel his cock throbbing from need. He writhes against the invisible restraints, grinding against Gabe in the process.

Gabriel slides his hands back down Dean's body, stroking and tweaking along the way. "I've got you, Winchester," he says. He's smirking but his tone is serious. "Let go. I won't let you fall," and it's insane given their history, but Dean actually _believes_ him.

He relaxes his hold on reality, gives in to the darkness and his desire and Gabe's hands, mouth and hips moving against him. Gabe's as hard as he is, rubbing their cocks together, and it feels so damn good. He groans as Gabe unfastens his jeans, works them down a few inches and draws out his thick cock, exposing him to the whole room. Dean's shocked with himself for allowing it, and even more shocked at the flare of arousal that shoots through him at the thought of a roomful of strangers seeing this - Dean Winchester, ladies' man extraordinaire, being taken apart in the backroom of a gay bar by an angel in a male vessel. He's shaking like a leaf, open and vulnerable.

Gabriel hits his knees, arms around Dean's thighs and hands sliding between the wall and Dean to knead his firm butt. He nuzzles at Dean's cock with his cheek, looking up at the hunter with a filthy grin that promises good things. Dean makes an embarrassing noise he will deny forever, eyes blown wide and begging for it. He watches, breathless, as Gabe turns his face slowly until his lips are touching Dean's shaft, mouthing at it, up and down, driving Dean crazy. He mouths over the head, too, staring up at Dean the whole time, raises one eyebrow mockingly as Dean's expression gets more and more desperate. Dean whines and pushes his hips forward, nudges his cock against Gabriel's mouth and finally, finally in past the lips. Gabriel quits teasing, sinks down and down, further than anyone else ever has, until he's nosing at Dean's curls, deep-throating him like it's no big thing. It's so hot that Dean damn near comes on the spot, writhes against the wall and tries not to pump into Gabriel's mouth.

As Gabriel draws off, Dean's rolling eyes catch on a couple across the room, a hot young guy about Dean's age with his back against a well-built older man, who are stroking and grinding against each other, blatantly staring at Dean as Gabriel sucks him. Their eyes burn with lust, getting off on the sight of Dean's body and the wanton, abandoned show he's been inadvertently putting on for them. Dean doesn't know whether to die of shame, or glory in it. Then Gabriel's mouth slams back down on him and Dean cries out, gives himself over to the angel and the hot wanting eyes of the strangers across the room, thrashes and bucks and comes like he's dying, slamming in and shooting hard down Gabriel's throat.

He shudders and shakes for long minutes afterwards, Gabriel the only thing holding him up. It takes him a while to get his brain working again, and he pretends to ignore the litany of reassurance and praise being murmured into his ear, the soft kisses in the crook of his neck. He doesn't want to think about what it means, how it feels, what Gabriel knows. He puts himself back together piece by piece, then pushes up off the wall and past Gabriel, leads the way into and through the bar.

"Looks like the incubus stayed at home tonight, huh?" he says as they head out, trying for normality, voice gravelly and cracked.

Gabriel carefully fails to mention that every one of the attacks has taken place on a Saturday night, and tonight is Friday.


End file.
